<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine by SharkbaitHooHaHa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575601">Imagine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa'>SharkbaitHooHaHa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a blessing to be the only demon gifted with an imagination. </p>
<p>Crowley could imagine an entire future with Aziraphale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t a blessing to be the only demon gifted with an imagination. Crowley could imagine so much. <em>Too</em> much. He could imagine whole realities that differed from his own. Realities where he could still feel the light of the stars dancing beneath his skin. Where he never plunged into pits of sulfur, staining his white wings soot black. Where heaven and hell didn’t even exist. But worst of all…</p>
<p>He could imagine an entire future with Aziraphale.</p>
<p>He could imagine the angel glad to see him, never having to look over his shoulder. He could imagine himself safe in Aziraphale’s embrace, wrapped tightly in those soft, gentle arms. He could imagine the places he’d take him, walks on the beach, dinner at the finest restaurants, scenic drives through the country, and he could imagine Aziraphale’s delighted face as he suggested each one.</p>
<p>He could imagine the feel of Aziraphale’s lips on his own, the warmth of a smile that was meant for him, <em>only</em> for him.</p>
<p>And when Aziraphale finally said those words, in reality, not just in his head…</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>…He could imagine that he meant them.</p>
<p>He could imagine that he would be able to survive like this, nourished only by the world in his mind.</p>
<p>He could.</p>
<p>He could, he could, he could, he could, he cou-</p>
<p>“Crowley?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Did you hear me?” Could Crowley imagine the vulnerability in those blue eyes? “I said I love you.”</p>
<p>“I heard you, Angel.” Crowley smiled. He could imagine it wasn’t forced. “I love you, too.” He could imagine that he hadn’t just let his walls down, that he wasn’t exposing his entire truth with more than just his words. That it didn’t leaving him gaping and raw, like an open would that would never heal.</p>
<p>A relieved smile spread on Aziraphale’s face. But there was hesitation there, too. “I know you mean it,” Aziraphale said slowly. “I can <em>feel</em> it. But… But you know that I do, too. …Right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” But he couldn’t even imagine it sounded convincing. “Of course, Angel.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He could see Aziraphale’s heart breaking, breaking because of him. “<em>Oh, Crowley</em>.” No, not because of him, <em>for</em> him, and that was even worse.</p>
<p>Before he could prostrate himself at Aziraphale’s feet, he found himself swept up in Aziraphale’s strong (and soft, so soft) arms, held protectively, pulled close and suddenly all he could feel was love, love, <em>love</em>, not his, but Aziraphale’s and <em>oh</em>.</p>
<p>His imagination <em>paled</em> in comparison.</p>
<p>A broken noise escaped his throat and suddenly he was shaking, but Aziraphale just held him tighter, like he was cherished, and he could feel the love pouring into him.</p>
<p>“There we go.” Aziraphale pulled back to look at him while still keeping him close. He brought his hand up to cradle his face, using his thumb to wipe at his cheek, and Crowley realized his face was wet, but didn’t know why. “It’s for you, my dear. It’s all for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>